Academia Olympic
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: en Esta Aventura que está por comenzar los Hijos de los Dioses y los ángeles tendrán que enfrentarse a los mensajeros de Lucifer, Ellos mataran sin Compasión alguna, podrán nuestros estudiante proteger el Olimpo y su escuela o perderán la Batalla sometiendo al mundo en una Obscuridad Eterna. (No se Aceptan Mas Oc's) K mas adelante cambiado a T
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les vengo con un Fic Nuevo aquí voy a aceptar OCs

* * *

Academia Olympic:

La Academia Olympic, Es una Escuela especial para Criaturas Míticas o Hijos De Dioses, pero estas Escuela no solo Te enseña lo Base si no que También te enseña cómo enfrentarte a los mensajeros de la Oscuridad Liderados por Lucifer, en esta Escuela estudian, para ser un Guerrero y poder Defender el Olimpo, en Esta Aventura que está por comenzar los Hijos de los Dioses y los ángeles tendrán que enfrentarse a los mensajeros de Lucifer, Ellos mataran sin Compasión alguna, podrán nuestros estudiante proteger el Olimpo y su escuela o perderán la Batalla sometiendo al mundo en una Obscuridad Eterna.

Nombres: (solo El Primer nombre y el Segundo)

Edad:

Raza: (Dios, Semí Dios, Ángel, Guardián, Ninfa {las Ninfas Sirven como Guerreras} o Espectros)

Bando: (Dark Demon o Angel Olympic)

Pareja: (Menos Hide y Fidio)

Habilidades:

Padre o Madre: (Tiene que ser un Dios)

Color: (El color que elijan será el Color que lleve su llave)

Ropa Normal:

Ropa de Batalla: (o de entrenamiento)

Apariencia Física:

Apariencia Psicológica:

Curso: (1°,2°, 3°)

Materias:

Las Materias:

(obligatorias)

-Historia Greco-romana

-Filosofía

-Defensa contra la Magia Negra

-Pociones

-Herbología (todo lo que Tiene que ver con Plantas)

Extras:

-Las Artes De Seducción (con Afrodita)

-Deportes (los Típicos)

-Artes místicas

-Defensa Personal

-Jardinería

-Medicina

-Enfermería

-Musica


	2. Primer Día de Clases

Espero que no me Maten, que me haya tardado con el Primer capitulo, pero estuve toda esta semana con una amiga y ella es una quita inspiración XD

Sin Mas el Disclaimer Por favor Hide

Hide: _*Suspiro*_ Inazuma Eleven no le Pertenece ni mucho menos Los Oc's acepción De Olympia, Mia y Kayla que son Propiedad ella.

Yo: Gracias Hide

* * *

Capitulo.01 Primer Día De Clases

Era el Primer Día de Clases para muchos, pero para otros era el Regreso a su Tortura, Había Tres Chicas, una de Cabellos Rubios hasta la Cadera con Rulitos ojos Esmeraldas y Dos Chicas Iguales Cabellos Rojos Cual Fuego con Rulitos una Tenia Dos Mechones Hacia delante a comparación de la otra ojos Esmeraldas todos las conocido Como las Hijas de Afrodita pero eran Hijas de Dioses Distintos Las Gemelas Mia y Kayla Eran las Hijas de Apolo mientras que La chica De Nombre Haruhi su padre era Eros, Habían Tres Chicos uno era moreno, Alto, cabellos Castaños, ojos Negros como la misma Noche, Junto a él otro chico de ojos Azules, Piel Morena y Cabellos castaños y otro de Cabellos Calipsos tomados en una cola con un mechón que cubría unos de sus ojos Avellana.

Hola Mia-Dijo el Chico Alto moreno

Buenos Días Hide-Dijo Mia, Hide era Hijo de Poseidón y de la Titanide Selene

Kayla-Dijo Fidio Hermano de Hide

Hola Fidio-Dijo Kayla con una sonrisa coqueta

Ho-Hola Kaze-Dijo Mathew

Como Te Va Haruhi-Dijo Kaze, el único que podía "mantener" una conversación con la chica que les gusta.

Ah, Bien todo Bien-Dijo Mathew dándole un pequeño golpe

Me alegra-Dijo Kaze

Esto Mia, me preguntaba si Estaba Libre Después de Clases-Dijo Hide

Si Estoy Libre-Dijo Mia

Genial, que te parece almorzamos Juntos-dijo Hide Decidido

Claro, Encantada-Dijo Mia Dándole un pequeño Beso en la Comisura del Labio.

Y Fidio, Que Tal Tus Vacaciones-Dijo Kayla jugueteando con la Camisa de Fidio

Genial-Dijo Fidio

_Atención Alumnos, porfabor Diríjanse al Teatro porfabor_-dijo la Voz del Director

Genial, Hora de la Tortura-Dijo Hide

Mientras En otra Parte, una Chica de cabellos Cafés Claros lisos hasta la cintura, con un Cintillo Turquesa(N/A: un Diadema es lo mismo que un Cintillo Aquí en Chile), unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, Piel Blanca, Estatura Baja para su Edad, Iba en busca del Teatro cuando choca con una Chica de Cabellos Celestes tomados en una Cola, ojos Azules, Estatura Mediana, Físico un poco más Desarrollado para su edad, Piel Tostada.

Eh, Disculpa-Dijo La menor

Descuida, Eres Nueva ¿cierto?-Dijo la Peli Celeste

Esto, Si lo Soy Creo es muy Obvio-Dijo la Peli Castaña sonrojándose.

Si, soy Olympia Galatea Hija De Artemisa pero Dime Oly-Dijo la chica con una Sonrisa Tierna

Soy Lia Himeko Hija De Atenea pero Dime Lia-Dijo la Castaña con vos temblorosa

Oye, Vamos que se nos Hace Tarde para Ir al Teatro-Dijo Olympia mientras tomaba a Lia de muñeca y empezaba a correr

Mientras Tanto en el Teatro una Chica Alta de un 1.75, Su Cabello Era Largo hasta los Tobillos que Termina ondulado en la punta Brillaba como la Noche misma, sus Ojos eran Rojos Debido a la Alta Circulación en ella siempre con unas Gafas Oscuras, con una Físico de una Mujer Hecha y Derecha, Diviso a ah Cierta Pelirroja que le Hacia Competencia.

Vaya, Vaya pero si es la Hija del Sol-Dijo la Peli negra

Pero si es La Hija de la Guerra, Que Te trae por estos Lugares-Dijo La Pelirroja

Sabes Muy Bien que estudio Muy Bien aun que no quiera Tengo que estudiar aquí-Dijo la Pelinegra

Por lo que Veo hoy usas lentes de Marco Delgado-Dijo La pelirroja Sarcástica

Y tú ya Te agarraste al Titán de Hidetoshi-Dijo la pelinegra con un Tono Frio

Cuando estés con Gafas de sol Hablamos-Dijo la pelirroja

Bueno Alumnos, Este Año Escogeré al Comité del Baile de Bienvenida y Tendrán una Clase Nueva y la tendrán Con la misma Afrodita-Dijo el Director

Mientras que unas Chicas no lo podían Creer.

Ale, en que Clases te inscribiste-Dijo una chica de cabellos Negros en Una Melena, con Flequillo hacia el Lado Izquierdo con Reflejos Azules, Piel Pálida, ojos de un Azul Eléctricos, de físico Delgado.

Pues…-Dijo Ale entregándole su Horario, Ale era de Cabellos Castaños Claros, hasta la Mitad de la espalda, ojos Cafés oscuros con un Lunar debajo su ojo Izquierdo, Piel Blanca, Estatura 1.65 y un poco más Desarrollada para su edad.

Genial, concordamos varias Clases-Dijo la Pelinegra

¿Enserio?-Dijo Ale

Sip-Dijo la Chica

Genial Hoshiri-Dijo Ale

Bueno como dije Voy a elegir el Comité del Baile y las Chicas que mencione Suban al Escenario, Amelia, Shion-Dijo El Director, y una Pelinegra Alborotado, hasta la Mitad de la Espalda, ojos Azules y Piel Morena

Genial, Estaré con Mi hermana-Dijo Shion con cascaditas

Hola Hermana-dijo Mia con Una Sonrisa

Bien, Kairos y Shimori-Dijo el Director como ultima Palabra Todos se Retiraron Dejando Solos a Dos Chicos.

Hide Se quedo Observando a la Pelirroja, Detalladamente, En Verdad no Solo emanaba Belleza y Deseo, sino que También Emanaba Amor, Cariño, Ternura, Inocencia, pero lo que más Resaltaba en ella era la Maternidad, Hide Se paró de su Lugar para caminar, Hacia donde estaba la chica, una vez que llego ahí la Miro a los ojos, como si la pelirroja le Gritara la beso sin antes acariciarla, pero Alguien les interrumpe al momento.

Mia, podrías Decirme, Creo que Vuelvo en un rato cuando no estés ocupada-Dijo una Chica de Cabellos Negros Lisos hasta la cintura, Ojos Cafés claros, Estatura 1.65, Muy Linda.

Hola, Valen-Dijo Hide Abrazando a Mia De la cintura

¿Ya son Novios?-Pregunto Inocente

Si-Dijo Hide

No-Dijo Mia

Quien los entiende-Dijo Valen Retirándose

Mientras tanto en los Pasillos una Chica de Cabellos Negros con Mechones Blancos, Piel blanca, ojos Verdes oscuros, se encontraba Caminando junto a su hermano cuando Choca con alguien.

Oye Fíjate por donde Caminas-Dijo la Chica de Cabellos Castaños con Rulitos amarrado en dos moños, ojos verdes y Piel Blanca Cuerpo Mas desarrollado para Su edad.

Perdón, como te atreves a Hablarme de esa Forma-Dijo La Pelinegra

Soy Yuko Shizuka Hija De Zeus-Dijo la Castaña

¡Ja! Hija De Zeus Quien Traiciono a Mi Padre-Dijo la Pelinegra

No te metas en problemas, por lo menos no el Primer Día de Clases-Dijo Akio

No te metas Hermano-Dijo La Pelinegra

Flora Aquí No-Dijo Akio

Yuko Vamos-Dijo una pelinegra en punta con Flequillo Blancos, ojos Azul Cielo, Estatura 1.65, Cuerpo desarrollado, Piel Morena.

Si, Mejor Vamos Zukky, no me tamos en Problemas antes de Tiempo-Dijo Yuko más Tranquila.

Un Chico de Cabellos Rojizos Lacios hasta los Hombros con un Flequillo asía el Lado, Piel Blanca, ojos Esmeraldas, quien lo Viera lo confundirá como hermano de las Gemelas, El Iba caminado Tranquila mente, asía su Primera clase cuando se topa con una Chica de Cabellos Azules ojos del mismo color.

Ah Disculpa no me Fije perdona me iba caminado-dijo La Chica

No Descuida, yo tampoco me Fije, apropósito soy Kay-Dijo el chico

Ulvida, Hija de Poseidón y de la Titanide Selene-dijo la Chica

Por casualidad eres Algo de Hidetoshi-dijo Kay ayudándola a pararse

Esto soy su hermana Menor-Dijo Ulvida con un Leve Sonrojo

Vaya, soy su Compañero en deportes y nunca había Mencionada que Tenia una Hermana-Dijo Kay Sorprendido

Si, No acostumbramos a Hablar mucho de nosotros-Dijo Ulvida

Vaya, Bueno me Tengo que ir, ¿Te veo en el Almuerzo?-Dijo Kay Con una Sonrisa

Claro-Dijo Ulvida tierna

Genial-Dijo Kay

Oye no eres de por aquí ¿Cierto?-dijo Ulvida Dudosa

No soy Nórdico mi padre es Loki, Estoy Aquí porque mi abuelo lo quiso así-Dijo Kay

Vaya Interesante-dijo Ulvida despidiendo con la mano para ir a su clase

Mientras Tanto con Mathew y Mia.

Estúpida y Sensual Clase de Pociones-Dijo Mia

Llega Tarde Señor-Dijo el Maestro

Lo Siento tuve un peque contra Tiempo con Ulvida-Dijo el Chico

Kay Ulvida fue un Lindo contratiempo-Dijo Mia aun pegada en la mesa

Como lo Sabes-Dijo Kay Sonrojado

Jiji, Recuerda que lee las mentes y Ve el Futuro-Dijo Mathew Divertida

A todo esto Sabias que Ulvida es la Hermana De Hide-Dijo Kay

No Para nada-Dijo Mia con sarcasmo

Jajaja, Hay Mia quien te entiende-Dijo Su Hermana

Hide es el Único quien la Entiende sin mencionar que la Tiene Loca-Dijo Kay Divertido

Oye, No es Justo-Dijo Mia inflando las mejillas como los Niños pequeños.

Tranquila-Dijo Mathew.

_To Be Continued… XD_

* * *

_Ahora mis Preguntas_

__¿les gusto el Capitulo o estuvo Muy Malo?

¿me van a matar por el Retraso?

¿se imaginaban a Ulvida como Hermana de Hide?

¿El Profesor Regañara a Mia por no poner atención en Clases?

¿podran Flora y Yuko llevarse Bien o serán Rivales?

¿Fudo tendrá un cita para el Baile o ira solo con su orgullo?

¿Valen, se encontrara con su Goleador de Fuego?

¿Hide y Fidio les Pedirán a las Gemelas ir con ellos al Baile o Tendré que Poner a Roniejo y Marco?

¿Me darán Reviews o Tomatazos podridos?


End file.
